Mass Effect: Tale of the first Xenomorph ecounter
by DK334
Summary: This is about the Mass Effect's universe first encounter of the deadly horde of Xenomorphs. It involves my OC (Original Characters) characters and their experience with xenomorphs. Rated T for language and some gore. Please review because i would like to know whether i am doing a good job or not.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Location: Cronos Station _

_Cerberus troopers are dragging a blindfolded man down the hall into a prison cell. He had short brown hair and was fairly tall. They threw him in the cell and he was obviously in pain._

"Oh god that hurt can't you guys be more gentle."

_The troopers take off his blindfold and didn't pay him any attention, then a beautiful blonde haired lady in a Cerberus uniform walks in alongside a hologram drone._

"Ah finally someone who isn't as boring and depressing as those troops also good looking."

_She suddenly grabs him and presses him against the wall and points a pistol at his head. "_Shut up before I put a bullet in your head."

"Alright geez you Cerberus people are too serious."

_Suddenly the illusive man pops up as a hologram. "_Enough Lucy I need him alive."

"Yes sir."

"Now Mister Reed do you know why you are here?"

"Um cause I nearly got away with stolen supplies from you and please call me Alex."

"Alright now don't you wonder why I don't just kill you right here right now."

"I do but frankly this lovely lady is distracting my thoughts."

_Lucy then punches him in the face. Alex then gives her a look of satisfaction._

"I like women who know how to fight."

"Listen Alex I have proposal for you one that can grant you your life."

"Alright I'm listening though I doubt I'm going to like this."

"Well just listen we want to pick this person her name is Dr. Wheeler she is one of our scientist we need her alive."

"She is located on the planet LV-426."

"Why do I get the feeling this sounds too easy."

"As of four hours ago we lost contact with base, but right before we lost contact we pulled some security footage and saw this."

_The footage showed Dr. Wheeler running from something and locking herself in her bedroom._

"That bedroom only has one entrance so she should be fine for now but we need to hurry it up I need your answer."

"Alright I'm in but just need to ask why me?"

"Why because I've read about you. You've served in the Alliance then you were dishonorably discharged for insubordination then became a renowned mercenary and it's a win win situation if you refuse I kill right now if you accept and die on the mission I lose nothing."

"Alright I'm in but after this mission I want out."

"Fine after the mission you will have your freedom."

"Good lets get this over."

"Lucy join him on the shuttle I also want you on this mission to keep an eye on him."

"Sir I object I want nothing to do with this man."

"Do not question me Lucy I need you make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid._"_

_Lucy makes grinds her teeth and was visibly angry. "_Yes sir."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Location: Shuttle en route to LV-426

_Alex started to put on his armor. _

_Helmet: Death Mask_

_Chest: Capacitor Chest_

_Shoulders: Asymmetric Defense Layer_

_Arms: Off hand ammo Pack_

_Legs: Life support Webbing_

_Colors: Black and Gray_

_Then he got onto the shuttle along with Lucy the other eight troopers_

_Alex and Lucy along with a squad of Cerberus troopers were sitting in a shuttle and Lucy started briefing the soldiers on the mission._

"Alright men listen up were going to a science station on LV-426."

"We are there to rescue Dr. Wheeler is a scientist working on a secret project."

"Any questions? _The Cerberus troopers just look at her in cold silence."_

"My god you people are boring me to death. How long until we get there anyways?"

"We've got another five hours."

_Alex gives Lucy a smile that grossed her out._ Well at least I get to stare at you for five hours.

"Shut it I don't get why he sent me with this idiot."

"Hey Lucy what's this "secret" project about anyways?"

"None of your business and besides I don't know."

"Aren't you the least bit curious as to why the illusive sent you with me?"

"Why do you harass me so I don't going harassing you do I? You could if wanted I would not mind in fact I would enjoy it."

_A couple of hours had passed and Alex was curious about who Lucy was so he decided to strike up a conversation._

"So uh Lucy that's a pretty name. So where are you from?"

"Again with the questions fine might as well indulge your curiosity since you persist. I do not know where exactly I'm from."

"My earliest memories were on omega living on the streets."

"Oh I'm so sorry I've been to omega it's is a crappy place to live."

"Yes it was but then one day I pissed off the wrong person on omega and they came after me."

"Who the hell did you piss off?"

"The ruler of omega Aria."

"Whoa now I know I have done some crazy things in my time but that's just plain suicidal."

"I sneaked into Afterlife and I was planning to pick pocket some people, but at the time I was young and naïve so I didn't realize I picked Aria's pocket."

"She grabbed my hand but I broke free and ran for my life. I nearly got caught but I got away by stowing away in a shuttle."

"We didn't land for a while so I fell asleep but I awoke to Cerberus troopers dragging me out."

"I realized I wouldn't be able to run away I just sat there thinking I was going to die."

"Then a miracle happened instead of killing me they let join Cerberus and from that day forward I've been with Cerberus."

"Wow well that was a lot more than I expected and why did you tell me all this I thought you didn't like me."

"I don't like you but all those events happened in the past so I don't really care if you know."

"We thank you for the story to return the favor I shall tell you where I'm from. Oh now this I've got to hear about."

"Well I was born in an alliance family grew up on spaceships most of my life."

"I joined the alliance as soon as I was old enough."

"Now tell me why you were dishonorably discharged from the alliance."

"Well that began after our ship received a distress call from a nearby cargo ship. We docked the ship and boarded and immediately something was odd about the place."

"What was strange about it?"

"The ship looked perfect but nobody was inside but we had received a distress call about them being attacked."

"We were suddenly attacked by batarian terrorist's but they were seeing things that weren't there."

"They kept saying gibberish so we couldn't understand what they were saying."

"We finally captured them all and lined them up on the wall."

"We never did find the original crew and the batarians weren't of any use."

"Suddenly my commander got an order to execute all of the batarians."

"He told me to do it but I refused to because they needed help not a bullet to the head."

"He told the rest of the squad to take me back to the ship. As I was being dragged away I heard one gunshot after another it gave me chills down my spine."

"After that I got charged with insubordination and then I became a freelance mercenary."

"Why did they want to kill the batarians."

"I honestly don't know I wish I knew why."

"That's why I don't trust the Alliance."

"Yeah I don't either."

_As Alex and Lucy were talking a Cerberus trooper taps Lucy on her shoulder._

"Ma'am we about to land on LV-426 ETA ten minutes."

"Ok everyone get ready let's get this over with."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Location: Shuttle just landed on landing pad.

_The constant wind made it hard to see a thing._

"Why the hell did Cerberus set up a base here its freaking cold asked Alex?"

"Stop complaining and hurry the hell up before we freeze to death Lucy ordered."

_Alex and Lucy along with the rest of the squad walk in and are not prepared for what they witnessed._

"Oh my god what the hell happened here? Alex said turning to Lucy." "I don't have the slightest idea Lucy said as she turned away not wanting to look at the carnage."

_There were bloody bodies everywhere with open chest cavities._

"What the hell did this Lucy? Alex shouted and turned to confront Lucy." "What are you not telling me?" "I told you I don't know don't you think I would also like to know what happened."

"Ma'am we have a person alive said one of the Cerberus troopers." "Alright bring him here Lucy said relieved to that they might get some answers"

_The Cerberus troopers dragged along the scientist to Lucy. The scientist was screaming we have to get out of here and never come here._ "We have to get out of here NOW!" "Calm down we need to know what happened. Lucy said trying to reassure him." "You didn't see what I saw you won't understand." "Try me Alex said."

"My colleagues we-" _Suddenly he started to shake violently and everyone backed up and watched in fear because they weren't sure what was going on. In an instant the man's chest exploded and a chestbuster screamed and hissed at the group. As soon as the chestbuster was out everyone kept shooting until Alex said enough._

"Alright now I don't want to know what's going on let's just pick up Dr. Wheeler and get the hell out of here Lucy said."

_The squad walked to the elevator and they boarded. They elevator went down into the underground section of the base. The ride down was eerily quiet. The elevator door opened and the hallway was pitch black they couldn't see._

"Flashlights on Lucy said". _Everyone turned on their flashlights and figure in the distance ran quickly away from the light._

"What was that Alex said in a frightened tone." "I don't know let's just get moving Lucy said."

"By the way where is Dr. Wheeler's room anyways asked Alex?" "It's on the very bottom floor Lucy replied." "Oh great said Alex as a look of despair was on his face." "Wait why the elevator didn't just take us all the way down." "There is a separate elevator to get to her room." "Oh okay."

_They continue to walk down the dark hallways until they reached the research labs main entrance door. It was rather large and since the power was out they had to open it manually. _"You two open get this door open the rest of you stand guard." _The Cerberus troopers got into position. "_Ma'am we got the door open." "Alright people be careful we don't what to expect in there Lucy told them."

_The squad starts to move in as the last one was walking in you suddenly hear screaming. The rest of the squad turned and saw a Cerberus trooper with a black tail sticking out of his chest then being dragged down._

"Oh shit run screamed Alex!" _Lucy looks around for a place for them to run to and then sees an equipment storage room. _"To the storage closet move!" _The squad ran towards the door but then of the troopers tripped and fell on his back. A Xenomorph then pounced on the trooper and hissed in his face but trooper using his pistol shot the Xeno in the face, but then the acid from the Xenomorph's head spilt onto his helmet. The other looked on in horror but quickly got into the storage closet. The squad were relieved for but had to figure what to do and do it fast. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Location: Trapped inside a storage closet.

"We need to find a way out fast Alex said." _He started looking around desperate. Lucy noticed that Alex was very on edge. She just ignored him because there were bigger things to worry about than him. Alex than found a ladder that lead down though he didn't know where. _"Hey Lucy where does this ladder lead to?" "According to the blueprints it will lead down to the secondary labs storage room" "Alright people down the ladder ordered Lucy." _The Cerberus troopers went down first._

_ The first trooper who made down said the room was clear. Then the Cerberus troopers then stacked up on the door. The one on the right side of the door held three fingers up counting down from three to one. They opened the door and to their surprise the secondary labs still had power. They quickly rushed out and made sure the secondary labs were clear. To everyone's surprise the lab was covered entirely by facehugger eggs and cocoons. There also was a bunch of dead bodies with holes in their chests._

_ "_What are these things Alex asked with his mouth agape?" "Hey look over there one of the Cerberus troopers Lucy pointed at." _The Cerberus trooper was wrapped in a cocoon with only his head exposed._ _The troopers started to help the one stuck in the cocoon but he said to just kill him because he knew that he would die anyway. Lucy then walked up and granted him his wish and shot him the forehead. _"What the fuck are you doing Lucy screamed Alex" "Just giving him what he wanted him Lucy said with a sadden tone." "We could have done something to save him may- "Look I don't feel good about this either but we have a mission to complete." _Alex goes up to the wall and punches it. _"God damn it what the hell was Cerberus doing here Lucy?" "I don't know let's just get out of here and find Dr. Wheeler."

"Alright how much further do we have till we get to her elevator?" "It's down on the next floor so let's hurry up." _Then a human shaped figure appeared in the back of the room._

"Sir are you okay asked Alex?" _The figure said nothing and started running away. Then everyone went after the figure. _"Hey stop we're here to help you shouted Alex." _The figure ran into a hallway but there was debris blocking its path. Then they all pointed there flashlights at it. It turned out to be a scientist with short brown hair who appears to be in his mid-twenties._

"Again sir are you alright Alex asked." "Oh you're human for a second I thought you were a xenomorph." "A xeno-what now Lucy asked?" "A xenomorph it's those things you probably encountered before." "What's your name sir asked Alex." "It's Lucas uh Lucas Watts" "Alright Lucas come with us and we'll protect you assured Alex." "You're not going have one of those things coming out of your chest are? Lucy asked cautiously" "Oh no I haven't thank goodness said Lucas."

"Well we got one problem this is the only hallway that leads down to the bottom floor Lucy said with" "Great now we can't get to Dr. Wheeler…. DAMN IT shouted Alex." "You're looking for Dr. Wheeler oh there is a way to get to her room besides the elevator." "Where is this other way we need to know Lucy asked" "It's in my office follow me said Lucas."

_They all walked to his office which was back in the secondary labs. They walked into the office and it was a mess not from the xenomorph's. _"Sorry about the mess but here it is the way to her room." _He pointed at an air duct it was only big enough for one person at a time. _"Uhhhh I know this is probably a stupid question but there's a big drop in the air duct how do you plan to get down without falling and killing ourselves Lucy asked sarcastically" "Oh don't worry I put in ladder steps on the air duct Lucas said reassuringly." "May I ask why you put them in asked Alex a little scared." "I would sometimes go down and we would have you know what sometimes because we were bored." "Okay well only one person could go at time so who goes first? Alex asked with confusion." "I'll go first if it makes you all comfortable said Lucas." "I will tap on the air duct three times to signal I made it down said Lucas." "Here take this pistol you might need it Lucy said while handing him the gun." "Okay thanks for the gun I'll be down in a jiffy." _After a couple of minutes they heard the three taps then Alex went down and after everyone made it down they finally made it to her room. They were all amazed by the size of the room and what was in it. There were three book shelves full of books. A giant fish tank full of exotic fish from various worlds. Then Dr. Wheeler was at a table just sitting there reading a book. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Location: Dr. Wheeler's personal room.

_Dr. Wheeler was just sitting down at a table reading an actual paper book acting oblivious to the world outside this room. She is 29 years old with short jet black hair and was wearing the generic white lab coat. She wore black thick-framed glasses and was surprised to see someone enter to room. She pulled a gun from under the table. Lucy and the rest of the Cerberus squad pull out their guns. Alex on the other hand didn't and had his hands up and slowly approached her. _"Dr. Wheeler everything will be okay we're here to help you assured Alex." "Stay back are they in you asked Dr. Wheeler." "No one has one of those things inside us Alex said." "Xenomorph remember chimed Lucas." "No one here cares barked Lucy" _Dr. Wheeler realizes that if she kept this confrontation up they would get nowhere._

"Alright then let's just figure out what we're going to do now said Dr. Wheeler." "Good now do you have anything that can help us like supplies asked Alex." "Uhhhh let me think um." _Dr. Wheeler was busy thinking then Lucas made a suggestion. _"How about those stun gun rifles we could use them and there acid wouldn't come out." "Brilliant idea Lucas." "What are these rifles you're talking about asked Lucy?" "These guns shoot a small bolt of electricity and it disrupts the nerves and cripples them Lucas described." "How many shots does it have Alex asked?" "In rapid succession about twenty five shots after you have to press this button to release the heat." "Alright I like my new gun said Alex." "Let's see there's you two then six troopers but I only have two rifles in my room so try not to lose them if you can Dr. Wheeler asked."

"Now how do we get out of here alive? Asked Lucas" "Well we could go back the way we came and try to use the route we came by to get back to the shuttle said Alex." "No we can't said Dr. Wheeler while pointing to a computer screen." _On the screen the xenomorph's covered the entire screen. _Okay so now what can we do we can't back the way we came asked Lucas." "Let's use this tunnel it can lead us to the security building outside and tell your shuttle pilot to land over there. Dr. Wheeler told the group" "Why is security in another building that makes no sense? Alex asked" "The reason is that if there were ever a breakout they would blow up the science facility before it got out of hand but I guess they got compromised because they should have blown us up by now Lucas said meekly." "Okay before we precede any further I need to know how the hell these things got out in first place demand Alex. "Yeah I need to know what's going on here demand Lucy." "If I knew I would tell you people but I don't say Dr. Wheeler." "Well whatever the case let's get a move on we need to get to security said Lucy." "Be warned the tunnel might take a while warned Dr. Wheeler."

_They all walked and there was an awkward silence looming over them. Alex took off his helmet and held onto it. "Man does it feel good to have that mask off." _"So uh where you guys from asked Alex?" "Are you talking to us said Dr. Wheeler while also pointing at Lucas?" "Yeah you know I was just curious said Alex." "Well my first name is Jane I was born on earth Jane informed Alex." "Jane what a pretty name for a pretty woman said Alex." "Oh my why thank you said Jane while blushing." _Lucas looked at Alex with discontent and Lucy was clearly angry at Alex. Alex turned and looked at them both. _"What she is pretty isn't she asked Alex."

"Well then what about you Lucas where are you from?" "Me oh nowhere special I was an orphan because my parents died from a Batarian pirate raid or so I was told. I was then adopted by my loving foster parents the Watts they were nice they lived on the citadel." "I see well that's nice Alex told Lucas."

"Question how did you're room have power but the rest of the facility didn't asked Lucy." "My room has a separate power generator so I never lose power said Jane." _The rest of the walk ride was silent and then they reached the tunnel door. They opened the door and wound up in a bathroom._

"A bathroom why the hell are we in the fucking bathroom Alex said." "You know I always wondered why it did Jane said to herself." "Well anyhow since the power is on let's see if we can contact the illusive man Lucy said." "Fuck him we got bigger things to worry about said Alex angrily." "We need to tell the illusive man what's going on Alex. Lucy said." "Ugh fine contact him but as soon as your done we need to get out of here."

_The group makes their way up to the command center. The Command center was a mess there were dead bodies and smashed computers everywhere. _"Oh my god what happened here Jane said frightened by everything." _Lucas immediately ran to where no could see him and threw up. _"Oh god this is not cool said Lucas who was hunched over and looked like he was about to throw up again." "How the hell are we going to contact anybody with everything broken said Alex."

_ Lucy attempts to contact the illusive man. Then a hologram pops out and the illusive man appears. _"Ah yes Lucy how goes the mission the illusive man said sitting in his chair." "So far so good we got Dr. Wheeler and a Mr. Lucas Watts Lucy informed the illusive man." "Illusive man you better be a man of your word because if you try to screw me over I will kill you Alex threatened." _The illusive man pulled out a lighter and lit a cigarette and he puffed a cloud of smoke. _ "Please do not worry Mr. Reed I am a man of word say the illusive man." "Good Work Lucy illusive man out."

_The illusive man disconnected. Lucy then tries to contact the shuttle pilot but to no avail. _"God damn it soldier pick up ordered Lucy." _She didn't get any replies from the pilot. _"Fuck now what said Lucas?" "The only thing I can think of is to go back and get the shuttle." "Aren't there shuttles here at the security building said Alex?" "Look here on screen the shuttles that are left are out of commission Jane said." "What about this bridge it looks like it leads to the science facility said Lucy." "Fine me and three of these Cerberus troopers will go across the bridge and go get the shuttle. Where exactly does the bridge take me asked Alex?" "The bridge will take you to the research labs Jane told Alex." "Good alright men let's move out shouted Alex."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_My god I have to remember to bring a bigger jacket next time. Alex said. The bridge temperature was at a chilly 2 degrees Fahrenheit. Alex crossed the bridge and got to the research labs. The power was still out at the research lab. _Is there any way to turn on the power so we can see better asked Alex? Just a moment said Lucas. _After messing with a console the power in the research lab, the lights flickered on._

_ The group stood in horror as the ceiling had a couple of xenomorphs. Then an alarm started ringing quite loudly and an automated voice came and said Lockdown repeatedly. All the doors suddenly closed shut. _Uhhh what the hell is going on screamed Alex as the group started banging on the big main door? Oh shit Lockdown protocol has kicked in gasped Jane. _She quickly started to attempt to override the Lockdown protocol. Lucy was sitting worried wishing she could do something._

_ Alex and company had been shooting the xenomorphs but there running low on thermal clips. Suddenly the main door opened. _All right let's move it said Alex. _The door closed behind them._ _Alex and the two Cerberus Troopers ran towards the elevator. They made it to the elevator. They waited for the elevator which seemed to take forever. _Of all the times hurry the hell up you stupid elevator shouted Alex. _The elevator finally came down. _Holy crap screamed Alex! _They shot the xenomorph in the elevator but the acid melted the floor of the elevator. _Oh crap what now Alex said to himself. Alex you better think of something fast the main door won't hold for much longer urged Jane.

_Alex started looking for anything to get to the top floor. He then thought to look for a ceiling hatch on the elevator. He stuck his head in and saw the hatch. _All right Jane we found a ceiling hatch on the elevator we going to climb the emergency ladder. Okay got it replied Jane.

_Lucy was too anxious to sit around so she started to pace around but then noticed that Lucas was gone. _Jane Lucas is gone do you where he went asked Lucy? No I don't I've been busy with helping Alex said Jane. All right I'm going to go look for him said Lucy. _Lucy tried to contact Lucas via earpiece but he wouldn't respond._

_ Alex was now climbing the ladder and so far the was no signs of xenomorphs. _All right how long am I going to have to climb because I'm already sick of it Alex said? Don't worry according to where you are in correlation with the schematics you should be there soon assured Jane. _Suddenly they hear clanging beneath their feet and saw some xenomorphs climbing on the walls up towards them. They started climbing faster and when they got to the top floor door they opened the door and they shut it. They were relieved that they outran the aliens. _Oh thank god we out ran them said Alex panting because he felt like his lungs were about to explode. _They ran to the entrance of where they came through in the beginning._

_ Lucy kept looking for Lucas but couldn't find him anywhere. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder and she quickly turned around and was about to shoot but it was just Lucas. _Don't shoot it's just me sorry I uh got lost going to the uhh bathroom stuttered Lucas. Next time don't run off Lucy said angrily. Let's just get back to Dr. Wheeler alright said Lucy. Right lead the way said Lucas.

_Alex and company boarded the shuttle but soon as they try to start the engine it wouldn't work. Then suddenly the shuttle pilot appeared outside the shuttle wounded. _Trooper are you alright asked Alex? Yes Sir. Good now can you fix what's wrong with engine. Yes Sir.

Lucas where did you run off too asked Jane? Oh I got lost going to the bathroom you gotta go when you gotta go said Lucas. Alex what's going on over there why haven't you taken off? We have an engine problem but don't worry the pilot is fixing it. Sir the engine is repaired sir said the Cerberus pilot. Good now get in we got to go ordered Alex.

Jane we got the shuttle up and running we're headed for just stay put ordered Alex. Alright can do replied Jane. _After a couple of minutes the shuttle landed on the security building's landing pad. They started the self-destruct sequence of the base to make sure the xenomorphs died._

Alright you two let's go barked Lucy. _They started to run towards the landing pad and they were going across the bridge to it. Jane was the last one coming and as she was coming a xenomorph was on the underside of the bridge and its tale grabbed her leg. _Ahhhhhh screamed Jane._ She almost fell off the bridge but she grabbed the safety rail at the last moment. _Help me! Hold on I'm coming Screamed Alex. _Alex jumped out of the shuttle ran to Jane and right before her hand slipped and grabbed her hand. _Got you Alex said relieved. Come on up you go said Alex.

Look out said Lucy. _As Lucy said that a ginormous horde of Xenomorphs were crawling their way towards the shuttle. _ _Alex was able to pull her up and they were able to get to the shuttle and board along with everyone else. They flew off and got off the planet. After they got off the planet they went to Cronos Station to meet the illusive man._

_ Once they landed on the station a little drone floated towards them and projected the illusive man. _Ah Mr. Reed I see you have returned and you got Dr. Wheeler as requested. Yes I have done as requested so now were even right asked Alex. Yes Mr. Reed we're even here is a shuttle for you to take said the illusive man. Well good I hope I never see you again illusive man said Alex angrily. Good I don't ever want to see you around informed the illusive man. _Alex waved his goodbyes to Lucy, Lucas, and Jane and boarded the shuttle and flew out of the station. _Do it whisper the illusive man. _A Cerberus trooper on a console pressed a button and out in space Alex's shuttle exploded. _I can't believe he actually believed that I would let him go laughed the illusive man.

_A couple of hours later. _

Mr. Watts do you have the package asked the illusive man. Yes I do say Lucas. _Lucas pulled out a tiny suit case and opened it. Inside was a cryogenically frozen Queen Facehugger. _Good said the illusive man.


End file.
